The present invention relates to a tool changer for a deep hole drilling tool having an internal passage for the delivery or removal of the cooling lubricant (soluble cutting oil or lubricating oil), hereinafter referred to as lubricating oil. A tool receptacle in which the deep hole drilling tool is disposed is insertable into a receiving part rotatably driven by the tool spindle of a machine tool.
The distinguishing feature of deep hole drilling tools is that the lubricating oil is guided through a passage in the interior of the drilling tool. In the so-called single-lip drilling method, the lubricating oil is delivered to the drilling location through this internal passage, while the lubricating oil is removed from the drilling location, together with the chips generated by drilling, through a V-shaped groove provided on the outside of the tool shaft. In the so-called BTA method, the delivery of the lubricating oil takes place from the outside, along the circumference of the tool; the lubricating oil and the chips are then removed through the internal passage.
If a change of tools is desired, particularly in automatic tool machines, the problem is to connect this inner passage of the deep hole drilling tool to a corresponding line for delivering or removing lubricating oil, while the tool receptacle with which the deep hole drilling tool is firmly connected is received in a corresponding receiving part on the tool spindle. Known means for solving this problem are expensive to construct and are poorly suited to full automation. There is still no way to insert a deep hole drilling tool having an internal passage, that is disposed in a tool receptacle, into a standardized receiving part in the case where the lubricating oil is delivered or removed at the central part of the tool.